4th of July Extravaganza
by AtheisticPokemon
Summary: It just so happens to be the biggest fireworks night in America. It also happens to be the most romantic fireworks night at camp; the perfect place to take that special someone. If you have the guts to ask them. Various pairings. One-Shot.


**A/N Happy 4****th**** of July! I hope everyone's doing fireworks tonight!**

**I would like to point out the shit ton of pairings in this little masterpiece.**

**Pairings: Leo/Piper, Grover/Juniper, Katie/Travis, Chris/Clarisse, Implied Percy/Annabeth, Annabeth/Thalia Friendship and a special hidden pairing at the end.**

**This took a bunch of my time over the past three days.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was a very special day at Camp Half-Blood.

The date, you ask? Why, it's July 4th, of course. Why is it so special, you ask again? Why so many questions? Well, this just so happens to be the biggest fireworks night in America, so of course the camp goes all out for it.

It also just so happens to be the most romantic fireworks night ever; the perfect place to take that special someone. If you have the guts to ask them.

…

..

.

..

…

"What's the matter, Beauty Queen?" Leo asked to a sulking Piper, sitting alone in the arena. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the fireworks?"

Piper shook her head. "I got in a fight with Jason."

Leo sat down next to her. "What about?" He asked.

"Some chick named Reyna. He said he's starting to remember about his old home."

"That's great!" Leo exclaimed. Then he realized what she was saying. "Oh. So, he remembers this girl more than anyone else?"

She nodded. "I guess. It seems like he doesn't tell me anything anymore."

Leo sighed. "Well, you can't just _miss _the fireworks. I made some really cool ones!"

Piper looked at him strangely. "You don't go to something like this alone, Leo. Sorry."

Leo looked at the ground, twiddling his thumbs. "Well, how 'bout you go with me then?"

Piper widened her eyes. "What?"

"Not like, y'know a date, or anything. C'mon, we've been friends forever. And you definitely don't want to miss it, right?"

Piper didn't say anything, and for a minute Leo thought he might get rejected.

Then she smiled at him "I'd love to, Leo."

He smiled back, stood up and offered her hand. She took it gladly.

It wasn't a date. _(But Leo could hope, right?)_

…

..

.

..

…

"I'm sorry, Grover."

Grover laughed. "Stop saying that! I'm perfectly comfortable with watching the fireworks right here with you."

"But this is the most spectacular show for the whole year!" Juniper whined. "Don't you want to be down there with all of your friends?"

"Anything I do with you is spectacular."

Juniper blushed. "You're so cheesy."

"And that's why you love me!" Grover grinned.

"Yeah," Juniper nodded. "Still, I feel bad."

"Don't," Grover told his girlfriend. "It's not your fault they're having it too far from your tree."

Juniper sighed. "Being a tree nymph sucks."

Grover put his arm around her. "Aw, but I wouldn't want you any other way."

Juniper smiled at her boyfriend. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"Same way I did, I guess," Grover replied.

So, they couldn't really go. _(But really, he was content right there.)_

…

..

.

..

…

Katie sighed exasperatedly. "Travis, you're a moron."

Travis smirked. "So, do you love all morons, or just me?"

"In your dreams," She smirked back.

"Oh, all the time. Though, you don't always wear clothes-"

"Travis!" Katie shouted, smacking his arm.

"I was kidding, sheesh." He said, rubbing his arm where she smacked him. Then, almost meekly, he added, "Kiss it and make it better?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Moron," She muttered under her breath.

"So you like to tell me," He replied.

"Travis!"

"Ow! I didn't do anything this time!" He yelled, now rubbing his other arm.

Katie glared at him. "You almost made me forget why I was yelling at you in the first place!"

Travis thought for a moment. "Why is that, again?"

"'Cause you stole my new shoes!"

"Stole or Stoll? Haha, get it? 'Cause Stoll's my last name and-"

"I get it, Travis."

"Cool."

". . . Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"Shoes?"

"Oh yeah!" Travis went from where they were standing to the nearest tree. He climbed up and two seconds after he disappeared from sight, he shouted, "Heads up!"

Katie gave a small yelp after dodging the two objects barreling towards her head. Travis jumped back down from the tree.

"Travis."

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"These are not my shoes."

"Sure they are."

Katie sighed again. "No, my shoes were all white."

Travis grinned broadly. "I had Rachel decorate them."

"With fireworks?"

"Indeed."

"Why fireworks?"

Travis blushed. "Well, uh, consider it my way of asking you."

"Oh," She replied. Then her eyes widened. "_What_?"

Travis rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, but nodded none the less. "So?"

Katie didn't say anything, but promptly switched the shoes she was wearing for the fireworks decorated ones. "Answer your question?"

Travis smiled.

"Travis? Why do these shoes say 'Wearer is property of Travis Stoll?"

Katie Gardner was _not _property to be owned. _(But Travis hoped she would be his.)_

…

..

.

..

…

Chris had everything planned out in his head; first he would let her beat him in a sparring match (Not that she needed his help.), then he'd give her one of his stolen Cokes, and he would conclude by asking her to the fireworks. Everything was gonna be perfect.

It all changed when he got punched in the gut. Yes, _literally_.

Chris held his stomach and fell to his knees.

"Oops." Clarisse said, though it sounded like she didn't mean it.

"So," She continued to the figure writhing in pain. "The fireworks show is tonight. You know, the huge one."

Chris nodded, as much as one can when one can't breathe.

"Right. So you're taking me, right?"

Had Chris been able to move, he probably would've done a double take.

"_Did _she _just ask _me_?" _Chris thought.

"Hello?" Clarisse said, waving her hand in his cringing face.

He tried to reply 'Sure,' but it came out as some sort of wheeze.

"I'll take that as a yes. See you later." Clarisse walked out of the arena, leaving behind a boyfriend in the fetal position wondering what the _hell _just happened.

Chris had long known who wore the pants in their relationship._ (But secretly, he likes it that way.)_

…

..

.

..

…

"Annabeth?" Thalia called to an empty Cabin Three. "Annabeth, Malcolm told me you were in here! Come out." Thalia walked up to the bundle of blankets on what the Lt. of Artemis could only assume was the bed Percy slept on.

Thalia ripped the blankets to reveal her friend with puffy red eyes and hastily wiped tears. "Oh, h-hi Thalia."

Thalia looked down at her longtime friend. "What're you doing in here?"

Annabeth didn't answer. She just stared down at her lap. "This would be the first fireworks without him since we met." She said.

Thalia sighed. "Look, Annabeth, I know you miss Percy, but you can't stay holed up in his cabin all the time!"

"Sure I can," Annabeth replied.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "No, because I'm not going to let you."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to roll her eyes. "You can't _make _me go to the fireworks, Thalia."

Thalia got down on her knees so that she could look Annabeth straight in the eyes. "Annabeth, listen carefully; I will get you down to the fireworks even if I have to drag you down there kicking and screaming or shock you into a coma."

Annabeth widened her eyes. "You wouldn't."

Thalia smirked evilly. "Try me."

They stared at each other before Annabeth sighed. "Fine." She said grudgingly.

Thalia stood up and put her hand out. Annabeth took it and walked out of the cabin.

". . . Thank you, Thalia."

"Anytime."

…

..

.

..

…

I guess you could say that Camp Half-Blood's Fourth of July Spectacular went pretty well.

Leo made Piper laugh the whole night by telling jokes and she didn't think of Jason _once_. Grover and Juniper spent the whole night cuddling in the branches of her tree. Travis used most of his time to prank happy couples, which Katie immediately scolded him for while attempting, and failing, to hide a smirk. Clarisse threatened at least ten people, so Chris spent less time looking at the sky and more keeping his girlfriend from hurting people. Annabeth watched the fireworks with puffy eyes, telling Thalia of every little thing Percy had ever done that she had deemed cute, adorable or the likewise, and Thalia listened attentively.

_(What? Those two ghostly pale people in the background? Two of the most famous warriors of the second titan war, you say? No, no, no, that's just another pair of teens in love. Why can you wave your hand through them? Well, I never said they were alive . . .)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Can you tell me who I was talking about in that last little bit? Sure you can.**

**This took me on-and-off writing sessions for three days, but I'm proud. I think it's the longest thing I've written . . . That's kinda sad . . .**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
>Mercu<strong>


End file.
